This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Although current cargo box tonneau covers are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, a tonneau cover that is more resistant to being lifted from the sides when the tonneau cover is closed would be desirable. Such a tonneau cover would advantageously secure the cargo box and make it more difficult for an intruder to gain entry to the cargo box by lifting the sides of the tonneau cover. The tonneau covers according to the present teachings provide such advantages, as well as numerous others as one skilled in the art will appreciate.